Princess and the Tuna
by ZacharyStella
Summary: Tsuna, "normal" dame students at school destine to be a mafia boss. But a new student comes and catches Tsuna's eye, his old childhood friend. But the one thing he never knew about her is that she is a mafia princess.27OC 56OC 4YL (Fixed)
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna, "normal" dame students at school destine to be a mafia boss. But a new student comes and catches Tsuna's eye, his old childhood friend. But the one thing he never knew about her is that she is a mafia princess, which means she will be a mafia boss. What will happen for the two? 27xOC, slight 59xOC (4yl [last year of high school])

**I do not own KHR at all. I only own my OCs, the story, and the marshmallows that flames will roast.**

'_Thoughts'_

Normal

**Chapter 1: New Girl**:

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna Get ready for school in five minutes or else," yelled a baby wearing a fedora, kicking the young burnet off his bed. "Ouch, Reborn why did you do that," cried Tsuna. Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's chest. "You have school, so get dress and get to school now," said Reborn pointing a green gun at Tsuna. Tsuna scream like a girl. And Reborn walk out of the room. Tsuna got up and saw the letter he received yesterday. Tsuna pick it up and read what is in it, since he did not have any time with his daemon tutor testing him. He drops the letter on the floor and rushed to get ready as his face was red as an apple. He rushed into the kitchen and grabs some toast, "Sorry mom I have to go so I will not be late." "Ok Tsuna" said his mom, Nana, cooking food for everyone else. Reborn smirk as Tsuna close the front door.

Outside were Tsuna's best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Hey Tsuna" said Yamamoto cheerfully and smiling. "Tenth!" yelled Gokudera with his eyes sparkling. "Hello Gokudera, Yamamoto. Let's get to school or Hibari will bit us to death," said Tsuna. (A/N-Hibari is whatever year he wants to be). The three kids rushed as fast as they can to get to the school, and when they got there Tsuna bumped into someone and fell down. Tsuna look up, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE, Hibari!" yelled Tsuna, and Gokudera and Yamamoto finally caught up to Tsuna. "For bumping into me, herbivore, I will bite you to death, but for now get to class before the bell rings," said Hibari. Tsuna got up and bowed a couple times and rushed with his friends into the school. "Stupid herbivore," Hibari mutter and he walk away with Hibird on his shoulder.

The three got to class a little bit before the bell. They all went over to Tsuna's desk and Tsuna sat down. "What is going on Tsuna? You are acting a little strange," asked Yamamoto. "Yea, tenth you are not acting like yourself," said Gokudera. Tsuna fell out of his chair earning a few snickers from the other students. Tsuna got up and said, "Well I got a letter from a childhood friend that I have not seen in years yesterday, and she is coming back and she is transferring to the school," Tsuna said. _'But she is going to be in this class, and I do not know what to do, since I like her a lot'_ Tsuna thought. Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded. Kyoko and Hanna walk over, "Hello Tsuna-kun," said Kyoko. "Hello Kyoko, Hanna," said Tsuna normally that shocked Kyoko, Hanna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. They were about to say something when teacher Dino came in. "Ciao everyone, we have a new student that is coming back from being in Italy 9 years. Come and introduce yourself," Dino said. The girl walks in and turns to face the class. She saw Tsuna and blush a little and smile at him. Tsuna in turn blushed madly and turn to look away. All the boys except Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were looking a Tsuna, stare at the new girl. "Hello my name is Katie Purezza, it is nice to meet new faces and see old faces," Katie said. "Your seat is to the left of Tsuna," said Dino, "You have this class to meet the new student since I have a meeting with two evil people." Most people look confuse, as Dino left the classroom. Every boy except the mafia ones went up and surrounds Katie. They were saying random things. Katie release deadly aura that scared everyone except Tsuna. Katie walks over and tackles Tsuna to the floor. Everyone mouth drop, well Yamamoto is laughing and Gokudera is getting piss. "Ahhh Katie, can you please get off me," said Tsuna. Katie got off Tsuna and help Tsuna get up. Tsuna in turn hug Katie. "It is great to see you princess," said Tsuna. "Call me Katie, Yoshi. And it is great to be back" said Katie hugging Tsuna two. Both unaware what is going on around them.

**AN: I had to put the disclaimer up. Please review and send feedback. Ciao Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

Tsuna in turn hug Katie. "It is great to see you princess," said Tsuna. "Call me Katie, Yoshi. And it is great to be back" said Katie hugging Tsuna two. Both unaware what is going on around them.

I do not own KHR only my OCs

Chapter 2: Tsuna's Best Friend

Somewhere: "Good job Dame-Tsuna," said a baby. "My lil bro is growing up," said a blond man. "Hn, herbivore," said a skylark.

Classroom: Tsuna and Katie both notice everyone staring at them and they stop hugging both red as an apple. Kyoko walks over and hugs Katie shortly. "It is great to see you again and you and Tsuna being close," Kyoko said. Gokudera look at Katie, "How do I know you?" ask Gokudera. "I never meet you in my life smoke brat" said Katie kicking Gokudera. Yamamoto laugh, "So Tsuna is this is your childhood friend?" he asks. Everyone leans in. "Yes she is. Katie and I were very close friends since our fathers know each other real well," said Tsuna. _'Since I found out from her dad that they were a mafia family, and I will still be able to contact Katie no matter what' _Tsuna thought. Gokudera got up and got ready to through his dynamites. "Gokudera, if you throw them you have to deal with fan girls for one month straight, no breaks," Tsuna threaten that scared every boy in the class. "But tenth she kick me and as you right hand man, I cannot be beaten by a women," Gokudera said. "To late for that," Tsuna mutter only Katie and Gokudera heard it. Katie looks towards Tsuna with wide eyes, "Tenth? Don't tell me you're the Vo…"Katie started by Tsuna cover her mouth. "Later Katie," said Tsuna. Katie nodded and then said, "So Tsuna are you going to do what I ask to do when we meet again?" Tsuna smile, "Yes we are. Does tomorrow works?" Tsuna ask. Katie nodded. About ¾ of the class had nosebleeds for that they did not understand. "I can't wait to go on the rides at the carnival for the first time," said Katie. The ones who nosebleed fell down. "I will make sure my 'family' understands what is going on and you can pick me up." "Ok," said Tsuna. Gokudera stare into the air wondering what family she is from. Yamamoto laugh, "Is everyone from our 'family' going to be there, Tsuna?" he asks. "Sure," said Tsuna.

"So Katie let me introduce you to my three close friends in the class. Gokudera, the one you call a smoke brat, Yamamoto, the one who is smiling and laughing a lot, and Emma, the one walking over," Tsuna said. "Nice to meet you three," said Katie. Yamamoto and Emma said hi back. Gokudera mutter, "Stupid-woman." Katie kick Gokudera against the window causing it to shatter and Gokudera fell out of the classroom. Everyone back away from the door and went to the edges of the classroom. Tsuna look at Katie in shock. The door open and Hibari walk in. Tsuna saw this and stood between Katie and Hibari. "Female herbivore did you do this?" asked Hibari. "Yes I did. I kick the stupid smoking brat out the window for being rude to me," Katie said angrily. "Omnivore move out of the way so I can bit the girl to death for damaging my school," Hibari said getting his tonfas ready. Katie snap, "I will take you on for threating Yoshi and you will…" "I will get Mukuro to fight you later if you do not fight anyone especially her," said Tsuna. His eyes turn orange for a moment then turn back to brown. "Hn. Ok Omnivore," Hibari said and he walks away. Everyone stare at what happen, dame-Tsuna who is weak got Hibari not to fight. What have happen to the world? (A/N: A marshmallow freak is controlling it.)

After School: Tsuna and Katie both walk towards Tsuna's house follow by Gokudera and Yamamoto. About half way Gokudera and Yamamoto both left "So Yoshi, when did you become the Tenth?" Tsuna sigh. "It was four years ago. Reborn came to my house and said I was to be the tenth and it got crazy afterwards." Tsuna said hiding his eyes under his bangs. Katie pouted, "If you were the Yoshi I know, this would not bother you. You would keep going no matter what." Tsuna look at her and smile, "Thanks Katie" Katie smile back. "Ushishishi. Look what we got here," said a smiling fake prince. Both teens stop and spotted the Bloody Prince. Katie hid behind Tsuna, "Say Yoshi, can you control the Varia?" Tsuna sweat drop, "Not really." Katie sighs. The fake prince spotted Katie, "Mini-boss who is your friend, she looks like one of our targets". The baby next to the fake prince sigh, "Bel, even if she was a target we will not be able to touch her since the Decimo is her friend." Bel smile, "Of course we can't hurt her. We do not want to get in trouble from the mini-boss. Let's get going Mammon." Bel and Mammon both left.

Tsuna and Katie mouth drop. "They did not even try to attack?" "Yea, strange". They continue until they reach Tsuna's house and spot men in suits in front of the house. "It must mean Dino is here, and the 9th." Tsuna said. Katie grab Tsuna's arm as they both walk through the men. Katie whisper into Tsuna's ear. Causing him to stop. As a sword got pointed at them. "Voooi, why is the Sette Rose Dell'ovest head boss's daughter here?"

Tsuna glare at the man as two other walked out. "Put that away, that's Tsuna's future bride", said an old man. Both teens yelled "What!"

Sorry for late update. Been busy with tons of stuff and had not lot of time. Will try to update more. ~Ciao.

~Review Please~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, for the update. The story will be fixed of few errors and then reposted later. Also the story will be translated into Italian and Spanish. Thank you and I need help with 6 OC for the 6 guardians of the other family. Send OCs in. Thank you. Ciao Ciao.


End file.
